Jack and the Beanstalk
by Coconut112
Summary: this is a yaoi fic, if you don't like yaoi don't read it.


Author notes: this is a yaoi fic of Abbott and Costello movie that I watch, so if you're those people who don't like yaoi don't read it please, as for the rest enjoy.

Jack and Mr. Dinkel were now stuck on a floating house on the sky with a giant searching for them. Jack was just scared, what can a chubby man do to save him and his friend out of this? He thought but no use came out of his mind. Then he got an idea.

" I got it!" He yelled.

" Shhhhh! What is it?" Mr. Dinkel asked.

" We'll escape when the giant turns his back. Since the door is open we can manage to get out of here." He explains. Mr. Dinkel thought about it , then knowing that he had to agree because there is no other choice. So they began to tip toe towards the hall way and Jack popped head out to see if he coast is clear. Jack saw it was fine and dragged his friend toward the open wide...giant door. Then they felt the floor shaking mad and hearing loud stomping noises, Mr. Dinkel manage to get his arm away from Jack and ran underneath the coach, Jack looked around and then ran to the corner where a giant stuff bunny was there.

" What the fuck was that? Who's here?!" Yelled the giant. Both tiny men didn't dare to move nor speak, the giant looked around the place and then left the area. Jack sighed with relief and ran toward where Dinkel is.

" Psst! Come on!" He whispered loudly. Dinkel ran towards his way and both scurry towards the door, Then the door slam shut and standing there was the giant looking down at them. Both men stumbled to stop and looked up in terror in their eyes. The giant picked up both of them.

" Well there's my action figures! I was looking all over you guys!" The giant smiled. Dinkel realized that the giant thinks that they're toys.

" What-"

"Shh!" Dinkel looked at him with. Death stare and made Jack shut his trap. The Giant took them to a room and put them in a doll house.

" There. Now I can finish my doll house episode," The giant said. Jack was sweating like mad, Dinkel looked at him and whispered to him that they will get out of this.

" OK, episode 7 where James is about to marry Sofie." That made both of the gulp. Two giant hands took them. " James( Dinkel): Oh Sofie oh how I love you. Will you marry me? Sofie(Jack): Yes I will!" The giant moved his hands which cause Dinkel and Jack lips smack together for a while then moved away for each other. " After the wedding was over, Sofie and James went on their honey moon!" Squealed the Giant. The giant threw both at the bed, then the giant took their clothes off, This made Jack be shamefully hard of what was going to happen.

" I don't like this either," Whispered Dinkell. The giant then took Jack and said," I hope you're ready James, cause I've been waiting for having a baby!" Then he made Jack bend down and slam his mouth to Dinkel penis. This made Dinkel shook when he felt the lips on his manhood, Jack knew he had to open his mouth or his lips would hurt, so he opened his mouth and began to suck. *ding* was loud and surprised the Giant.

" Oh no, mother is here! Ugh, we'll finish this." He put them in a doll house bed room and left them nude and alone.

" Gee, sorry Dinkel didn't mean to-" was cut off by smack to the face.

" You queer you! I should kill you for that!" Dinkel stopped and thought for a second. " I shall not because I have thee same feeling for you." Jack blushed as he heard those words. Dinkel came close to Jack and played with his hair, " Oh Jack, how I never felt this way before."

" Well if you never felt that way before you might want to see a doctor then," Jack said. Dinkel chuckled and kissed Jack in the cheek. Jack blushed shamefully, "I'm a shame for this."

" What why?"

" I'm naked." he blushed.

" Oh stop!" Dinkel pushed him to the toy bed, Jack covered himself with the fake fabric blanket from the bed. " I think you look fine, in fact I think i should do something with that body of yours." Dinkel laid next to Jack who moved to the wall of the room and cover himself with the blanket. Dinkel chuckled and playfully removed the blanket from him and kissed him in the cheek. Jack was becoming very hard that he moaned softly from the sexuality his feelings, Dinkel notice and touched Jack's penis.

"D-Dinkel!" Jack softly squeal.

"Shh..." Dinkel smiled and carefully went up and down as he kissed Jack in the mouth. Jack shake from the pleasure he was getting, he felt Dinkel Hand moving faster, his mind was blank and he moaned loudly was the cum squirted out of him.

"Sh-shit"

"Ha, for a fellow who never got slept with before you sure got some in you," Dinkel said. Dinkel went on a doggy position and was waiting for the impact of his life. Jack turned red and ready himself.

"Now wait, I need something so we can start smooth and not making you feel like a knife is stabbing you." Jack looked everywhere and some how just used his sperm to cover up his penis. He inserted quickly which cause Dinkel to moan loudly, " You ok?"

"yes, just go." Jack moved slowly and soft, Dinkel felt like he was in a paradise, he smack Jack legs for a signal to go faster, Jack was now on top of Dinkel back and began to go hard and fast. Both Huffing and moaning and at the end laid flat on the plastic ground huffing.

"Gee, never you got it in you," Jack said.

"Yes yes, well you'll learn things from people who lived in the Kingdom." Dinkel smiled. They quickly cleaned themselves and carefully went down the doll house, manage to get their clothes from the giant bed, and ran out the opened window from the room.

End.


End file.
